The use of tangential fluid flow (TFF) or single pass tangential fluid flow (SPTFF) technology typically includes placing fluid treatment assemblies (that include cassettes and gaskets) in stainless steel holders that provide sufficient compression and maintain seal integrity during operation.
However, there is a need for improved fluid treatment assemblies.
The present invention provides for ameliorating at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art. These and other advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description as set forth below.